Salting the worm
by TEEFMUNCHA
Summary: Our favorite psycho is on a brand new adventure in the worm universe and he likes him some worm stakes
1. Chapter 1

( I don't own Borderlands or worm )

1-1 Bloody

~Pandora~

The wastelands of Pandora was a lawless and unforgiving place full of vicious flesh ripping skags looting rats and bands of bloodthirsty bandits and marauders.

Now who in their right mind would bother coming here you might ask well there are several individuals who seek the ancient secrets buried under Pandora and they are the Vault hunters.

And they came to Pandora with big dreams of making it big but were halted by a psychotic business man named Handsome jack.

But they didn't give up that easily they fought through waves and waves of enemies ranging from raging bullymongs or missile launching robots and finally they defeated and killed Handsome jack's ultimate weapon the Warrior.

After they saved Pandora from doom they split ways and went off to do their own things.

Now we follow the trail of a certain axe wielding psycho with a sexy voice in his head.

~The Dust, Bandit camp~

We see a ramshackled bunch of small houses and tents surrounded by an electric fence inside the camp we see several dirty looking bandits most of them wearing masks and polishing their weapons.

As things were quiet suddenly a giant vehicle rammed into the bandit camp running over a midget splattering blood everywhere.

When the rest of the bandit gang got out of their shock they saw an all too familiar face riding the car.

A psychotic laugh rang throughout the camp and the car equipped with a explosive barrel launcher started to set everything ablaze sending he bandits running.

The giant figure hopped from the driver seat and drew his buzzsaw axe ready to do some personal killing.

" come on man why won't you leave us alone?" one bandit screamed out right before his head split open like a watermelon.

" BWAHAHAH YOU ALL SMELL LIKE SAW DROPPINGS " the giant laughed as we saw his face which is covered by a half torn mask and on his chest was a tattoo of a skull on fire.

This handsome fellow was a vault hunter named Krieg the psycho one of the heroes who saved Pandora he delivered the finishing blow to the Warrior by throwing his buzz axe down it's throat.

After the vault hunters split he wandered from place to place looking for anything to split open or run over.

He was terrorizing the local bandits of The Dust for months now to the point of making a lot of them quit or go into hiding which hardly deterred him.

' come on let's move on huh we've been doing this for too long let's just go and find something else to terrorize' Krieg's inner voice spoke to him tired beyond belief.

Of course the psycho hardly listened to his inner voice and just kept killing recklessly while laughing.

" HEY freak" I voice called from behind him as the psycho tunred around he saw a mad looking man in a lab coat with red eyes and frothing at the mouth.

" I've had enough of the constant murders the constant screaming so I whipped up a little something to get rid of you for good" the lab coat wearing nut case pulled out pistol from his coat except the thing looked barely functional as slag leaked from every hole in the gun.

Krieg just laughed " AHAHAHA TIME FOR MEATMAN TO SERVE LIGHTWEIGHTS" and jumped up holding his buzz axe ready to chop off a limb from the mad scientist.

" SCREW YOU" the scientist fired his experimental slag weapon only for it to blow up in his face covering him and Krieg leaving nothing but a giant puddle of purple slag leftovers.

~Brockton Winslow High~

" Are you sure this will work Sophia?" Emma asked her friend while the two of them were waiting for a certain girl to walk in their direction.

" I'm sure this will be foolproof she'll either get out of this stronger orrr…. Well we will see" Sophia smiled cruelly while Emma looked worried.

As Class finished the soon to be victim known as Taylor hebert was keeping her head down trying to avoid her school bullies which was unsuccessful as Sophia and her gang grabbed her forcefully trying to stuff her into a locker.

" no no no let go" Taylor screamed as he struggled fruitlessly while Sophia laughed and Emma was feeling uncomfortable but laughed anyway.

As she got closer to the locker the locker started to make a pounding sound and purple ooze started to leak from it covering everything.

The bullies let go of taylor to cover their noses and stand back because this mystery ooze smelled worse than what was in the locker, Taylor unfortunately fell in to the goo puddle.

She screamed in pain as the purple goo burned her skin and the smell burned her nose but that wasn't all.

The locker burst open as two figures fell out of it one looked like a disheveled man in a lab coat panting heavily while the other was a giant of a man wearing what looked to be a half torn gas mask.

The two slowly stood up and looked around " where the hell am i?" the scientist asked while twitching.

As for the other giant guy he just looked around and saw he was surrounded by what looked to be teenagers and one seemed to writhing in pain as the slag poisoned her.

' pick her up and help her you idiot' Krieg's inner voice told him while he shook his head trying ot silence the voice ' look she's in pain she obviously was never exposed to slag before unlike us she can't resist the stuff so help her' Krieg huffed in anger and turned to the girl on the ground.

" I'LL CUT AND SLICE THE PAIN FROM YOUR WOUND" Krieg screamed and forcefully picked up Taylor putting her on his shoulder ' careful' the voice told him.

Krieg then turned around and saw that the mad scientist was making a run for it he grabbed his buzz axe and charged after him cutting a swath through the gathered student crowd.

While the Raider scientist was trying to push people away from him while krieg easily stomped over everybody as he literal towered over them all.

Soon panic spread throughout the entire school as the police and protectorate were both called to deal with the problem.

The school went into lockdown and started to carefully evacuate students while protectorate heroes arrived on the scene.

Armsmaster pulled into the scene with his motorcycle followed by battery " report" he called into his ear piece ' Armsmaster we detected a possible cape causing havoc inside the building he was seen chasing an unknown individual throughout the building while also injuring both school staff and students proceed with caution"

Armsmaster turned to Battery " go around the back I don't want anybody going in or out of this building until were done" battery nodded and head off.

~ Inside ~

As all of this was going on outside things were getting crazy inside the school as the Mad scientist ran for his life while Krieg chased him and was laughing like crazy swinging his buzz axe side to side.

The Mad scientist went into the male bathrooms and hid while Krieg gave chase and entered as well.

The Scientist was sitting in a stall hoping for the psycho to not find him.

Krieg meanwhile went around smacking everything and kicking down stall doors scaring the scientist even more while the girl on his shoulder barely held on to consciousness. ( think the scene in monsters inc where randal keeps kicking down bathroom doors)

Of course this attracted the attention of several PRT soldiers which converged on the location they intercepted the psycho while he was in his destruction spree.

" freeze" one shouted while the rest of the squad aimed their stun rifles at him.

Krieg just looked at them and with no indication threw his buzz axe at them which embedded on the ground between them.

As the PRT troopers scattered they noticed the buzz axe had a giant stick of dynamite attached to it which exploded .

" BAHAHAH THE METAL HEADS WILL ROLL FOR MY PERSONAL BARBEQUE" Krieg shouted in gleeful madness.

All the while he didn't see the blue armored fist coming for his face.

~end~

RnR whatever.


	2. Chapter 2

( I don't own Borderlands or worm )

1-2 Bloody

~Winslow high~

Armsmaster POV

My fist met the screaming masked man's face sending him crashing through the School wall but I quickly plucked the unconscious girl from his soldier she looked horrible and her skin looked as if it was sprayed with acid or something similar.

I tapped into my helmet earpiece " This is Armsmaster calling in for a civilian pickup " " roger a paramedic team will be there in a few moments" another voice answered back.

What the armored hero failed to notice was that he had just pissed off a raging beast and the beast was starting arise from the rubble his eyes had turned red with rage and his breathing had become way too loud.

" RAUUAGHAGHH " the giant psycho screamed in rage and lifted his buzz axe above his head ready to cleave the armored hero in half but Armsmaster quickly noticed and blocked the axe with his halberd.

Armsmaster suddenly skidded backwards as the Criminal struck him more and harder than before over and over again trying to hit him, his hits packed a serious punch enough to cripple if not outright kill a regular human.

This person was definitely a cape he was much taller than any human he had ever seen and his muscles were way too defined to belong on a regular person and he clearly wasn't right in the mind.

" Surrender before I have to seriously injure you and take you in" I warned but this criminal clearly wasn't taking anything he say seriously.

" HAHAHAHA MY BICYCLE WILL OPEN A NEW TIN CAN" he screamed with glee and pulled out from his back what appeared to be a rocket launcher with blue and orange colors and on it's side were written the words I had never heard of this manufacturer and I wasn't too familiar with the design of the rocket launcher.

The rocket launcher quickly shot out a single rocket but it hit it's target head on that target being me I was able to easily block the explosion but something was wrong my equipment was getting weaker my halberd was drenched in some green goo I quickly shook off any green goo from my weapon and armor the green goo seem to eat through the floor and walls ' hmmm acid'.

That rocket launcher was definitely tinker tech in origin I don't know who made that and where he got it but it's obviously dangerous better watch myself.

The psycho slung the rocket launcher back and pullet out another buzz saw axe and swung at me wildly while the axe was spinning rapidly.

I transformed my halberd into a sword and parried his strikes but even with my suit upgrades he still managed to push me back bit by bit with every strike.

I sent my gauntlets into overdrive increasing my striking power and speed but it only seem to excite my target more as he increased to match my speed and power.

I needed backup so I quickly radioed for help.

And lo and behold a crimson blur came and struck the giant man sending him towards a window and knocking him outside.

I glared at Velocity who's only response was "….oops"

~Outside~

Our psycho just got knocked out of the school and into the parking lot crashing into a car.

Krieg stood up and shook off the dizziness and revved up his buzz saw axe once again ready to jump back into the fray but before he could ' Stop you idiot were already making things worse for ourselves let's just leave and plan out next move' but Krieg wasn't having any of it.

" BAH TIN MAN MAKES MY RAGE CLOUD INTO A STORM" Krieg screamed revving up his axe even more and stomped on the ground repeatedly.

' look you can either be a big baby and complain here or we could run now and plan our next move and not get killed ' the voice reasoned.

Krieg begrudgingly agreed and ran out of there at top speed smashing up cars and knocking over pedestrians drawing a lot of attention to himself.

' no no no you idiot we need to hide not draw more attention' the voice scolded him but kreig was tired of listening so he just made a sharp turn and saw a manhole so with a bright idea kreig went and smashed the manhole open and jumped in screaming ''THE DARKNESS COVERS MY FLAMING ASS"

~with the protectorate~

Armsmaster along with Velocity and Battery chased after their culprit by following the trail of destruction and angry pedestrians only to meet a dead end.

" damn it " Armsmaster cursed gripping his halberd harder.

" come on he couldn't have gotten far I'll go ahead and see if I can pick up a trail" Velocity said and disappeared in a blur.

Armsmaster meanwhile tapped a radio in his helmet " Director I got some bad news"

~Sewers~

Krieg was running through the sewers floors trying to escape his pursuers and stumbling onto a giant filthy room.

As Krieg looked around behind him a pile of unmentionables and other sewer waste were gathering up and forming into a body.

When Krieg looked back he saw what looked to be a giant monster made of…..well shit literal shit and other types of trash.

The monster heaved and rasped out "..youuu..shouldnt..beeee…here" while stomping towards him.

Krieg meanwhile just snorted and pulled out a can of petrol and doused himself and his surrounding and revved up his axe which caused sparks to fly out igniting everything turning the sewer room into a boiler oven " I FEEL MY HELLFIRE" Krieg screamed as he was set on fire but he doesn't seem to affected by it.

Krieg just huffed and puffed and blew a stream of fire towards the shit monster and surprise he was flammable.

The monster flailed trying to put the fire out to little avail Krieg just charged and started hacking away.

Finally after some time he actually cut something underneath the pile of shit was pinkish skin a weak spot so Krieg swung and buried his buzz axe deep into the monster's side eliciting a scream from the shit monster as it tried to run away.

The monster threw a giant pile of shit at him but Krieg just grunted and produced a fire ball from his body that contacted to shit pile and exploded.

As Krieg wiped some dirty stuff from his face he realized the monster had escaped deeper into the sewers and Krieg wasn't one to let prey go so he gave chase.

~end~

RnR whatever.


End file.
